Enchanted
by l0vetakesnoprisoners
Summary: "...but something was different. He had a feeling he knew what it was. Haley wasn't Emily." H/P songfic.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Criminal Minds. I also don't own Enchanted ****by Taylor Swift, which this is based off of. ): I know, it's sad…**

Emily sat at yet another one of her mother's political functions by herself. She sighed as she looked at all of the people here, wondering what how much time she had before she could respectfully slip away. She didn't know if she could handle the fake smiles and false pretenses much longer.

"You look like you could use some company over here."

Emily sighed again at the unfamiliar voice. She was tired of her mother sending over potential suitors for her. She was only eighteen and Yale- bound in just a few short days. Why couldn't her mother see that she was focused on living her life, not finding a husband? She turned toward the unknown man with the forced smile already on her lips and a polite way to tell him that she was uninterested. Finally seeing the man, she stopped before any words passed her lips.

The man was extremely attractive. He couldn't have been more than twenty-three with raven-colored hair and dark eyes. She could tell that he worked out, as evident by how well-built he was.

She realized she was staring, and tried to say something. However, she let out a not-so-eloquent stutter before recovering. "Sure. Yeah, I could."

The man smiled slightly and held out his hand. "Aaron Hotchner."  
>She smiled in return and shook his hand. "Emily-"<p>

"—Prentiss," he finished. "Your mother told me." She rolled her eyes, but she couldn't help the sinking feeling in her stomach. Of course he just came over because of her mother.

"Your mother was right. You're extremely beautiful." Emily meant to roll her eyes at his cheesy line, but instead found herself blushing.

"Well, my mother has a tendency to be…" Emily trailed off, not knowing exactly how to describe her mother.  
>"Correct?" Aaron supplied, and she found herself blushing again. He smiled his charming smile again, and she couldn't help smiling back.<p>

"Can I get you want a drink?" he asked.  
>"No, thank you. I already have one. Would you like to sit?" she asked.<p>

So he sat down.

- break—

They talked for hours. About anything and everything that came to mind. Emily couldn't remember the last time she was happy at one of her mother's functions. As an added bonus, ever since Aaron had come over, no other men had made any unwanted appearances. She could feel her herself getting more and more comfortable by the minute.

She smiled again as Aaron spoke. He was so absolutely enchanting; she might actually have to thank her mother for sending him over to her. They continued talking, and she was almost positive that he was flirting with her. She was enthralled.

The ambassador walked over to them, interrupting their connection unintentionally. "Oh, Aaron, I see you've met Emily."  
>They both started at the sound of her voice. Aaron cleared his throat after he stood. "Yes, I have, Ambassador. Your daughter is exactly how you described."<p>

The ambassador chuckled. "Of course she is, dear." She looked from Aaron to Emily. "Emily, Maurice is here to pick you up."

Emily looked at her mother confused. "Already?"  
>"Yes, dear. The festivities are over." At the surprised the look on both of their faces, she arched a brow. "You didn't notice? More than half of the guests are gone."<p>

Emily blushed, embarrassed. "Oh, no, I didn't."  
>Aaron smiled. "I hadn't either." He shook the ambassador's hand. "I had a lovely evening. Thank you for inviting me." He turned to Emily, and shook her hand. "It was a pleasure to meet you, Emily."<p>

"And I was enchanted to me you," she said with a smirk. They continued to shake hands, not breaking the physical or eye contact.

Elizabeth Prentiss cleared her throat. "I'll see you tomorrow, Aaron?"

He blinked, and they both let go. Emily could feel hope swell in her chest at the prospect of seeing him again, especially so soon.

"Of course, Ambassador."  
>Even though Emily could hardly contain her excitement, she was curious. "Is there another function tomorrow?"<p>

"Oh no, dear," Elizabeth informed. "Aaron here is a member of my security detail. Tomorrow I have to meet with the ambassador from the United Kingdom."

Emily felt her heart sink. "Security detail?"  
>"Yes, dear. Aaron didn't tell you? From what I could tell, you were having a nice conversation before I came over."<p>

"I'm sorry," Aaron apologized. "I don't know how I neglected to mention it." There was a brief pause, but Aaron spoke again. "It is getting late; I'd better go. Thank you again," he said to Emily's mother.

"Oh no problem," Elizabeth said with a dismissive hand wave. "I'm just sorry that your wife couldn't make it."

Emily's heart sank even further. _Wife?_

"I'm sorry, too." He looked truly apologetic, but not to the ambassador. "I'm sure Haley would be here if she could, but she had a family emergency."

"Well, you'll have to bring her some other time, so we can meet her. Right, Emily?"

Emily had planned on going unnoticed for the rest of this particular conversation, but of course her mother brought her back into it. She swallowed. "Uh, yes. Yes, of course."

Aaron nodded and Emily caught a flash of something across his face. Was that disappointment? "Well, I'm off," he said turning. "It really was a pleasure to meet you, Emily."

Emily, uncertain if her voice would betray her, simply nodded.

- break—

Aaron sat in his car silently driving when the rain started. His eyes were on the road, but his mind was on tonight's events.

He didn't expect Emily to be so witty, nor did he expect her to be so charming, clever, insightful, enchanting, beautiful… What was he doing? He had to stop those thoughts from forming. He was a married man. He couldn't have thoughts like that. His wife was at home, waiting for him. He couldn't betray her, even in his thoughts.

But he couldn't help it. He couldn't stop picturing Emily's smile, couldn't stop hearing her laugh. He couldn't forget the connection he felt with her.

But he had to he absolutely had to. Because Haley was his wife, and no matter how absolutely enchanting Emily was, he wasn't married to Emily, he was married to Haley. He couldn't let three years of marriage and another three years of dating go down the drain.

He kept telling himself this the whole drive home. He tried especially hard to drill it into his memory as he pulled into the driveway of the house he shared with Haley, but something was different. He had a feeling he knew what it was.

Haley wasn't Emily.

- break—

Emily paced around her room in a tank top and shorts, her gown from the party long forgotten lay on a chair. She ran a hand through her hair.

Thunder boomed loudly in the sky, but she didn't notice. Her thoughts were running at a mile a minute. She knew, she _knew_ that Aaron was flirting with her. She knew that the way he "accidently" bumped his hand into hers wasn't an accident. She knew that the way his eyes sparkled and the way he smiled meant something more. It _had _to.

But he was married. He couldn't have been flirting with her.

And still, he had to be. She knew she wasn't the only one who felt their connection. Even if she wasn't, Emily couldn't -she wouldn't—be the one responsible for ruining a marriage.

So, as conflicted as her heart was, Emily's head made the decision. She shut the lights off and climbed into bed. She couldn't help but think that if Aaron were with her, it wouldn't be so cold.

- break—

It was three thirty in the morning when Emily heard knocking on her terrace door. She'd been dosing, unable to fully fall asleep.

She grabbed her robe, turned on the lights, and made her way to the door. She peeked behind the curtain and opened the door.

The lightening crackled in the sky, illuminating the man at her door. Aaron Hotchner was standing at her door, dripping with water.

"It was enchanting to meet you, Emily."

A/N: So how was it? I never wrote a H/P story before, and I hope you liked it, 'cause I had a good time writing it.

And for those who read 'What If?' I plan to have another chapter up soon. School got in the way, and all that jazz that you don't care about. (Did anyone ever read "The Lord of the Flies?" Those kids were seriously demented!)

And on another side note, did you watch the premiere? I practically squealed with joy when JJ said things basically weren't working out with Will. Does that make me sound horrible? Sorry, I'm a JJ/Reid shipper.

Okay, I'm finished. Don't forget to review! Please? (:


End file.
